The invention relates to a bulk catalyst composition, in particular a hydroprocessing bulk catalyst composition, and a process for its preparation of, wherein the bulk catalyst composition comprises bulk metal oxide particles having at least one Group VIII non-noble metal, at least one Group VIB metal, and dispersible nanoparticles.